This is a double-blind, placebo controlled, randomized trial designed to study the human parathyroid hormone (HPTH (1-34)) as a potential therapy for the uncommon disorder of idiopathic osteoporosis in men. HPTH (1-34) has been shown to increase bone density in women with postmenopausal osteoporosis.